


nothing compares

by aeriamamaduck



Series: Saint Petersburg Days [21]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Felching, Fluff and Smut, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Married Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Premature Ejaculation, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Top Victor Nikiforov, fleshlight, the working title was Victor takes Yuuri to pound town on the couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-18 07:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20635064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeriamamaduck/pseuds/aeriamamaduck
Summary: And it was all because Victor didn't feel like getting up.





	nothing compares

The long walk ensured Makkachin was tired out once they got home, and Victor was almost about the same. 

Yuuri had stayed behind in Saint Petersburg while Victor performed at an exhibition in Oslo, and he'd returned nearly two days ago, jet-lagged but happy, practically falling into Yuuri's arms and walking out of the airport like a zombie. Yuuri had gotten him home and into bed, more than ecstatic to have him back.

Distance was always a source of anguish, and while they had spoken every single day Yuuri had missed having Victor right there, close enough to touch and feel. Victor felt the same way, and let Yuuri know each time they spoke. 

So no one could blame Yuuri if he surprised Victor by sending him a short video, but not without letting him know over and over again that he wasn't to watch it in public.

It was a spur of the moment thing. Otherwise Yuuri would have waited until he and Victor were Facetiming, but if he did that he might have lost his nerve and left the clear fleshlight stashed away in their bedside drawer. Victor had called it a gift, but it wasn't one they got to use before he left. And now Yuuri had sent Victor about twenty seconds worth of him stroking himself with the fleshlight, breaths and moans soft and shaky with nerves and pleasure as he aimed the phone camera as best he could.

It felt incredible, and his heart raced even minutes after his orgasm, and it was only a few minutes before Victor called Yuuri back, thrilled and delighted and even more impatient to return home.

And here he was, freshly showered and sitting on the couch, content and smiling as he toweled his hair as dry as it could get. Yuuri immediately joined him, and Victor smiled at the sight of him, gently taking him by the wrist to draw him over to him. Yuuri went happily, gazing adoringly at the handsome man who was all surprises, and made Yuuri even surprise himself with such a stunt. But that was all for Victor, something to tease him and make him look forward to coming back.

Victor ran his hand through Yuuri's just-dried hair, laughing softly as he leaned in to kiss Yuuri, lazy and slow. "I don't feel like getting up from here," he said softly, hand darting its way up beneath Yuuri's shirt, fingers trailing up his spine. 

Yuuri, blushing and relishing the goosebumps Victor's touch summoned, straddled him and pressed his mouth to his. Oh, how he'd missed this, missed the heat of Victor's body and touch, all over him, sending a soothing heat through Yuuri's body. And he could feel Victor's need in his firm touch, his palm spread across Yuuri's back, touching him with such greed that Yuuri was ready to melt against him. "I thought...I thought you wanted to run into the bedroom as soon as we showered," he countered, hand wandering down to spread open across Victor's belly. 

"I think we can manage just fine right here," Victor replied, caressing Yuuri's side and thigh before gently cupping the bulge between his legs. Yuuri hissed and rocked against Victor's touch, flames licking up his spine as tension crawled up the insides of his thighs. He held Victor's gaze, absorbed in the heat in those blue eyes. Victor was stunning beneath him, his face full of worship as he kept touching Yuuri. "I'm glad you liked my present. But after watching that little performance on my phone, over, and over," he whispered, his other hand sneaking down the back of Yuuri's shorts to grope his ass. "...and _over_ again, I realized how much I want to see you use it in person."

Eyes fluttering shut as he let out a breathless laugh, Yuuri said, "I thought you would." 

Victor kissed him again, tongue sweeping through Yuuri's mouth before he started kissing his way up Yuuri's jaw towards his flushed ear, kissing the shell and curling his tongue around the lobe before taking it between his teeth. Yuuri inhaled sharply, back arching as Victor started toying with his rim. He drew back to give Victor an entreating look, feeling Victor's other hand snake all the way up his chest to stroke his jaw. Yuuri started kissing the backs of those pretty fingers, loving the feeling of Victor's eyes on him. "And since I have no plans to leave this very comfortable couch, Victor added with a quick kiss to Yuuri's forehead before giving him a grin. "Noticed what's next to me?"

Yuuri looked down and his smile widened when he spotted the familiar fleshlight next to the bottle of lube. He looked back at Victor and they both laughed, foreheads pressed together with fondness and familiarity. "How do you want me?" Yuuri asked, taking the bottle in his hand.

Victor took it from him with yet another kiss, and said in low tones, "On my lap, facing away. Take these off for me first."

He tugged at Yuuri's shorts before he clambered off Victor's lap and did just that, both of them watching each other appreciatively as they discarded only what was necessary, Victor reaching out to tug Yuuri back by his shirt and back onto his lap, reaching down to start fingering his hole with slick fingers.

In minutes Yuuri quite clearly remembered how skin hungry he was, missing Victor in every possible way, down to his body and how sensitive he was. He wanted to feel Victor inside him, to feel him _here_ with him, and let him spoil him with every wonderful touch.

Yuuri had his back pressed up against Victor's front, straddling his lap again and planting his feet on the couch while Victor held him by the waist and lined his slick cock up with his entrance. Yuuri was trembling with anticipation, eyeing the toy and wondering if Victor would just fuck him up from both ends hard and fast or edge him until he begged. Shaky whimpers left his mouth as Victor teasingly stroked his length and coaxed him down, stroking the working muscles of his abdomen with soft words of encouragement.

They both moaned when Yuuri took his cockhead inside, the younger man shaking and whimpering in Victor's hold as his hot length slowly stretched him open. 

Victor's warm, breathy moans in his ear. His hand caressing his front and the other teasing his leaking cock. Yuuri breathed harshly as his body welcomed the wonderful stretch, a moan ripping right out of him as Victor filled him and brushed right up against-

Yuuri screamed and his body tensed in a spasm as he came, the force of it leaving him shaking as he squeezed around Victor, his husband biting into his shoulder with a punched-out groan as his hips jerked up into Yuuri. "God, did you cum already?" he asked, voice rough and low as he twisted his palm over Yuuri's still pulsing cock.

Legs trembling as he panted, Yuuri felt no relief. Only more desperation as Victor held him through the almost painful quakes emanating from the very center of him, all while Victor kept him hard through the over sensitivity. Swallowing and shaking hard as his heart beat against his chest, Yuuri weakly said, "Sorry...Sorry, you just...you felt so good, I..."

"Shh, shh, it's alright," Victor soothed, rubbing circles over his heaving belly until he calmed a little. Still, he asked, "Want me to pull out?"

Yuuri shook his head with a whine, clenching around Victor again as his cock gave a twitch. "Don't. Don't, I can take more, just...Give me a minute..." He lay back against Victor, legs managing to stay put on either side of Victor's lap. He was buried so completely inside Yuuri, and he could feel him pulse inside him, making him feel so good and full...

Victor moaned against his neck, his strokes slowing as he rocked up into Yuuri. "Fuck, you're still hard, and you're sucking me right into that tight little hole. Mm, you're that desperate?" he asked in a teasing voice right before flicking his tongue over the side of Yuuri's neck.

Yuuri jolted again and whimpered, turning his head to drag his lips over whichever part of Victor's face he could reach. "I missed you," he confessed quietly, lips finally brushing against Victor's as his husband tipped his face up.

Victor then reached for the fleshlight, the inside slick with lube, and held Yuuri's gaze as he started lowering it onto his dick. Yuuri moaned breathlessly at the wet and heavenly sensation surrounding him. "You felt lonely? Even with your new toy?" Victor asked in a soft, playful tone as he began to give Yuuri's cock steady pumps with the sleeve that hugged his length so divinely. 

"It felt amazing," Yuuri replied in a shaky voice, drool pooling in his mouth as pleasure flared from his cock and from deep inside him, Victor aiming right for his prostate. "But it doesn't...compare to being inside you..." It was no contest. This felt incredible, especially with Victor in control, moving the fleshlight in time with his thrusts, but it was nothing compared to the paradise of Victor's mouth, or being buried inside him while he writhed and moaned and begged for Yuuri, begged to go harder and faster, to break him to pieces with pleasure.

He felt Victor shiver underneath him before he gave another thrust that had Yuuri seeing stars and moaning filthily. Victor nipped at his earlobe again and suggested with a smile, "Maybe I should pull out and fuck myself on your cock."

He moved the fleshlight even slower, and Yuuri hissed as he fucked up into it, groaning, "Don't you dare...You call me desperate, but...you get just as needy when I've got my fingers inside you...You're not satisfied until I've got you screaming."

"Yeah? Is that a promise?" Victor asked, his free hand reaching up to pinch and tug at his nipples, breaths still hard and hot on Yuuri's neck as he fucked him. "You said it doesn't compare, but look how whiny you've gotten. So fucking greedy, Yuuri...God, fuck yourself on me..."

Yuuri obeyed, every muscle in his body burning with delicious tension as he fucked the sleeve and rocked up and down onto his husband's cock, listening to his wonderful moans, to his name uttered in that gorgeous voice, "Yuuri...Yuuri...! _Blyat_, you feel so good inside, baby boy, so tight for me..." 

His hand faltered for a moment as Yuuri moaned shakily and moved unsteadily as he neared the edge, his legs threatening to give out on him. Victor started fucking up into him again, making him scream and grunt as his ability to speak just disappeared and he became a raw, open nerve, caught between Victor and the fleshlight, between those two points of mixed agony and pleasure. He was so close and Victor had to be too, moaning so hungrily as he kept burying himself in Yuuri.

Release came as a surprise for the second time, Yuuri screaming again as he writhed on top of Victor and came into the still stroking toy. His voice melted away into a satisfied whine as Victor groaned into his neck and filled him with hot spend, grinding up between Yuuri's legs and letting out deep noises of pleasure as he held on to Yuuri and pulsed inside him. 

Yuuri panted and moaned as he settled all of his weight against Victor, feeling his chest heave against his back. It was all so deep and hot inside him, a wonderful fullness that grounded him in the best way, knowing that Victor, his Victor, his husband was buried inside him. He swallowed and felt Victor caressing him still, his torso, his thighs...The fleshlight was gone, replaced by Victor's hand gently stroking Yuuri's spent length, cum staining his palm again. "God, you came a lot," Victor said breathlessly, sounding intoxicated. 

Yuuri swallowed again and took a deep breath, a dazed smile on his face as he huffed out a laugh. "So did you..."

He gingerly lifted himself off of Victor with a gasp as spasms of pain lanced through his hips, and Victor helped him lie down on the towel he'd placed on the couch. Yuuri bit his lip and trembled as he felt Victor's cum slip out of him onto the towel, his legs feeling like jelly. "I can't believe this...I can't _move_..." 

"I'm flattered," Victor said with an adoring smile, reaching down to stroke Yuuri's cheek with his clean hand before lowering his head and kissing Yuuri's cum-streaked torso. "But I'm not done with you yet. Pull my hair if you need to," he whispered as he kissed Yuuri's sensitive flesh.

"Why? What are you-FUCK!" Yuuri shouted, hands flying down to Victor's head when he started...Oh, he was licking Yuuri's cock clean, running his tongue over the crown, the underside, eyes closed with bliss as he sloppily cleaned the mess on Yuuri's cock. And he went lower still, hands pushing Yuuri's thighs up and apart as he mouthed at his balls and lapped at his perineum, making Yuuri shake and whine weakly. "Oh my god oh my god..." He sobbed when Victor's tongue easily licked into his loose rim, curling inside him to draw out his own cum. His fingers squeezed into Yuuri's flesh as he moaned against him, sending another torturous quake through Yuuri as he sobbed into his hands. "Victor..._Please..."_

Victor lifted his head, hair wonderfully disheveled and eyes still glazed over with pleasure. "You're gorgeous," he moaned softly, stroking the insides of Yuuri's shaking thighs. "My gorgeous, sexy katsudon..."

He grinned and Yuuri couldn't help grinning back, covering his blushing face as he started to laugh right before Victor started laughing too, smiling against Yuuri's inner thigh like he was in his favorite place in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aeriamamaduck  
Twitter: @SandratheDuck  
NSFW Twitter: @ducksfucka
> 
> PLEASE COMMENT


End file.
